Apenas Mais Um Sonho
by RWlover93
Summary: Sonhos nos pertubam ? Será?


Beta-Reader: Kalyl Clive

**Apenas Mais Um Sonho**

_By Rosa Malfoy_

Ele não sabia onde estava, mas sabia que estava beijando alguém... Estava escuro demais para que ele pudesse ver o rosto de quem beijava.

Ele foi jogado fortemente contra a parede e quem o jogara se aproximou e uma parte de seu rosto ficou iluminado... Olhos muito verdes... Ele tentou falar mas foi calado por mais um beijo ardente. Foi aí que ele percebeu que aqueles olhos não lhe eram estranhos...

- Potter...- ele falou com os olhos ainda fechados – POTTER?!

Draco abriu os olhos abruptamente e se levantou imediatamente, seu coração batia fortemente e ele ainda podia sentir aqueles lábios nos seus, aquelas mãos percorrendo...

- Esse maldito pesadelo de novo? – perguntou ele a si mesmo

Ele saiu da cama, irritado e foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e se olhou no espelho.

Não era a primeira vez que Draco tinha sonhos como aquele, eles eram tão reais... E tão torturantes!

Draco voltou para a cama e verificou se os outros do dormitório dormiam, ainda era noite e o sol demoraria a nascer. Deitou-se mas tinha receio de dormir e voltar a ter aquele sonho, fechou os olhos e pôde ver aqueles olhos verdes cheios de desejo fitando-o, como uma carga elétrica percorrendo-o ele sentiu aqueles lábios beijando-o com volúpia, enlaçando-o fortemente pela cintura...

- Maldito Potter... – sibilou ele tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

O sol já estava brilhando e nenhuma nuvem carregada ameaçava aquela manhã de sábado.

Draco estava pronto para o treino de Quadribol, tinha sido nomeado o capitão do time da Sonserina e esse seria o primeiro treino dele. Ao passar pelo salão comunal ele apressou Crabbe e Goyle que reclamaram porque não iriam para o café da manhã.

- Vocês comem depois do treino – disse Draco impaciente

Eles foram sob protesto e ao chegar ao campo a maioria dos jogadores da Sonserina já estavam lá. Draco mandou-os subir e deu inicio ao treino.

- Malfoy! – chamou alguém atrás dele

- Potter... – disse ele virando-se para ver quem o chamara

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry

- Você é cego ou se faz? Não está vendo os jogadores? – perguntou Draco irônico

- Mas eu tinha reservado o campo – disse Harry, só que ele olhou para algo acima da cabeça de Draco, que vinha se aproximando

- E eu com... – Draco começou a dizer, mas num movimento rápido Harry o puxou pela gravata.

Um balaço passou raspando pela cabeça dele, mas foi tão rápido que o fez se desequilibrar e ele acabou caindo em cima de Harry. Aqueles olhos verdes o fitavam novamente... Uma perna de Draco ficou entre as pernas de Harry, que não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos procurassem à boca do loiro.

Draco se levantou imediatamente.

- Você é louco ou o que?! – exclamou ele indignado – Por que me puxou?

- Você queria ser atingido por um balaço bem na cabeça? – perguntou Harry se levantando – Deveria me agradecer.

- Você quer que eu agradeça? Então se mate! Eu vou agradecer – gritou Draco se virando para os jogadores lá no alto – O treino acabou!

- Agente mal começou... – disse Goyle

- Desçam agora! – gritou Draco, estava visivelmente perturbado.

Ele foi embora esbarrando em Harry ao passar.

Harry mandou os jogadores subirem e sentou-se num banco de pedra próximo ao campo, sem querer ele lembrou de ver os olhos de Draco tão perto... Eram azuis acinzentados... Incríveis, ele admitiu.

- Por que agente saiu daquele jeito Malfoy? – perguntou o batedor da Sonserina Elias Springwood seguindo Draco

- Você queria treinar na frente do time da Grifinória? – perguntou Draco impaciente, sem parar de andar

- Não, mas...

- O capitão sou eu, eu decido quando treinamos! E não será hoje – disse Draco entrando no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, deixando Elias para trás.

Draco foi direto para o banheiro do dormitório, precisava de um banho gelado.

"Muito gelado!" pensou ele se despindo e ligando o chuveiro.

Ele estava fervendo por dentro, aquela aproximação com o Potter não tinha sido nada boa... Novamente imagens do sonho que tivera começaram a perturbá-lo enquanto o sabonete percorria seu corpo... Imaginou que Harry escorregava a mão pelas costas dele fazendo-o se arrepiar e...

- Banho não foi uma boa idéia... – disse Draco a si mesmo fechando o chuveiro depois de enxaguar-se – Definitivamente!

O garoto loiro segurou Harry pela gravata e o encostou na parede, ele pôde ver seus olhos azuis brilhando... Por dentro da blusa de Harry ele o segurou pela cintura e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, Harry entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos sedosos do outro que o beijou com voracidade...

Harry abriu os olhos assustado, olhou o relógio: três da manhã, seu coração palpitava fortemente, ele levantou e ficou sentado na cama, não era a primeira vez que tinha sonhos "daquele tipo" com Draco, mas fazia já certo tempo que eles não o perturbavam... Fora depois do que acontecera com eles mais cedo a causa deles voltarem Fora o que acontecera... Harry tinha certeza!

Ainda podia sentir o desejo palpitando em suas veias quando Draco caiu em cima dele, quando fitou a boca dele e se segurou para não beijá-lo...

Harry voltou a se deitar e depois de revirar-se incontáveis vezes, desistiu de tentar dormir, precisava sair, tomar ar...

Draco não estava conseguindo dormir e resolveu sair do dormitório, vestiu um suéter e foi na direção da Sala dos Desejos.

Ele tinha descoberto aquela sala no quinto ano, ele sabia que ela podia descobrir os seus desejos mais profundos... Ele ia para lá quando queria ficar sozinho, pensar...

Ele abriu a porta e entrou na sala, que imediatamente mudou de forma, agora tinha um pequeno sofá... Era o que ele precisava...

Aquela sala parecia a Sala Precisa... Só que a sala precisa só aparecia quando você precisava muito dela e a Sala dos Desejos não, você entrava e ela sabia o que você desejava... Mas de repente a porta se abriu e alguém entrou na sala depois de Draco, ele se levantou e pegou a varinha num impulso.

- Potter?! – exclamou ele incrédulo – Como entrou aqui?

- Pela porta? **(N/B: hehehe)**

- Mas eu já estava dentro! A porta desaparece quando alguém já está dentro! – dizia ele confuso

- Isso foi um engano e eu já fui! – disse Harry se virando para a porta, só que esta tinha desaparecido – Ops...

- O que foi? – perguntou Draco preocupado

- A porta desapareceu... O que você fez? – perguntou Harry temeroso

- Eu não fiz nada! Alguma coisa aconteceu quando você entrou... Você só poderia entrar se desejasse exatamente a mesma coisa que eu... – disse Draco que estava começando a se desesperar. – E mesmo assim seria improvável por...

De repente eles ouviram um barulho e as paredes começaram a se mover... Estavam se fechando.

- Não tem graça Malfoy! Pare com isso agora! – exclamou Harry quando o pequeno sofá desapareceu e as paredes não paravam de se fechar

- Já disse que não sou eu! – gritou Malfoy.

As paredes foram se fechando mais e mais, eles não tinham para onde fugir, a sala foi ficando mais apertada a cada segundo, até que eles tiveram que ficar quase colados um no outro pela falta de espaço, agora parecia que eles estavam em um pequeno armário.

Eles começaram a ficar ofegantes não tinham como se distanciar... Eles se olharam nos olhos mas desviaram rapidamente.

- Se eu conseguisse pegar a minha varinha... – disse Harry tentando se mexer

- Não adiantaria... A sala é encantada. – disse Draco olhando para o teto, tentando não olhar para Harry. – Magia não funciona.

A sala se fechou mais ainda e agora eles estavam totalmente colados, não havia nenhum espaço entre eles, os dois estavam começando a ficar desesperados, toda aquela aproximação não era nada boa... Harry fitou a pele branca de Draco, parecia porcelana... Tão convidativa...

Draco pareceu perceber que Harry o olhava, pois ele também olhou-o. Eles pareciam ter esquecido onde estavam, quem eram...

Harry sentiu a mão de Draco enlaçando-o pelas costas e quando menos esperou, já estava beijando-o.

A sala começou a se abrir novamente, Harry abraçou-o pelo pescoço aprofundando o beijo ainda mais. Draco até pensou que fosse mais um daqueles sonhos, tudo era igual: A corrente elétrica que percorria o corpo dele, fazendo com que se arrepiasse inteiro, era exatamente a mesma. A intensidade do beijo, a maneira como Harry o segurava, o buscava e o instigava. Nem parecia que eles nunca tivessem se beijado, era como se conhecessem um ao outro... Draco foi encaminhando-o para a parede que agora parara de abrir-se, estava de volta ao seu estado normal, e encostou Harry na parede, descolando seus lábios dos dele logo em seguida, ambos ofegavam, tamanha foi a intensidade do beijo que deram. Draco deslizou uma mão nos cabelos de Harry segurando-os fortemente mais abaixo, fazendo Harry levantar a cabeça e deixando seu pescoço a mostra, Draco começou a beijar-lhe perto da orelha e foi descendo, Harry o abraçou e ele sentiu as mãos do loiro percorrendo-lhe as costas e subindo seu suéter que logo foi jogado longe, assim como o de Draco.

Ele grudou seu corpo contra o de Harry, sentindo o calor de sua pele e voltando a beijá-lo, Draco o empurrou e Harry caiu na cama... Na CAMA?! Harry olhou para a cama se perguntando com ela aparecera ali...

- Essa é uma sala dos desejos Potter... – disse Draco deitando em cima dele

Harry não pôde responder pois foi calado por mais um beijo.

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, procurou os óculos e colocou-os, olhou ao redor... Estava em seu dormitório no salão comunal da Grifinória...  
Estava onde!? Ele levantou-se e esfregou os olhos.

- Mais um sonho?! – perguntou ele a si mesmo desapontado – Não parecia um sonho!

Harry levantou-se com raiva e foi até o banheiro.  
Não parecia um sonho! Ele tinha sentido... Sentiu os lábios do Malfoy nos seus... Como? Ele olhou-se no espelho e concluiu... Tinha sido apenas mais um sonho!

Quando Harry ia para a aula de Transfiguração ele passou pelo corredor onde estava a Sala dos desejos, será que ela existia mesmo ou tinha sido fruto do seu sonho?  
Ele olhou para a parede onde estava a porta que ele tinha entrado, mas não havia porta nenhuma, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a caminhar para a aula.

Segundos depois que Harry havia se virado, uma porta apareceu onde ele tinha olhado, Um sonserino loiro saiu de dentro da sala e viu Harry desaparecer no corredor.

- Nada como um bom "Obliviate"... – disse ele sorrindo – Às vezes nada pode passar de um simples sonho...

Draco fechou a porta e ela desapareceu logo em seguida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/B:**_

**NNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Já Acabou...**

**Não... Eu quero mais...**

**Srtª Rosa... Mais, Por Favor...**

**Greve! Isso To em Greve! Essa fic precisa de uma continuação!!!!!**

**Gente me ajuda nesta campanha! Deixem ****Reviews****... Se concordarem comigo...**

**Desesperadamente,**

**Kalyl Clive**

_**N/A:**_

**Estou escrevendo depois do Beta para responder a esse pedido, digamos... Desesperado!**

**Hun... Eu estou sim pensando em uma continuação... Mas preciso de Reviews... Para quem já me conhece, sabe que eu sou movida a Reviews, então... Escrevam!**

**E espero que estejam gostando da minha parceria com o Kalyl!**

**Aaahh, já tinha esquecido!**

**Pra quem leu minha outra fic "Here Without You"... Ela vai ter continuação sim!**

**E se você ainda não leu, leia! **

**Um grande beijo!**

**Rosa Malfoy**

7


End file.
